


Arcanum

by Tsukiyo_ondori



Category: Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura
Genre: F/M, Role-Playing Game, Steampunk, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyo_ondori/pseuds/Tsukiyo_ondori
Summary: Lindorïe Alatàrïel has always lived in two worlds. Her father a human technologic partisan and her mother a powerful elven sorceress. She comes from a wealthy family, he suffers from being blind as a child. Her family uses her fortune to restore her sight, so she sets out to make her own.Welcome to the world of Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura, an intricate and fascinating realm.
Relationships: The Living One/Virgil (Arcanum)





	Arcanum

**Author's Note:**

> For better immersion I can advice to watch the "Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura Opening Cinematic" on Youtube and / or listen to the OST made by Ben Houge.

Everything started on board of the luxurious, IFS Zephyr, high above the Stonewall mountain range, January the 1st 1885...

The zeppelin was not that huge and maybe not even that impressive to a certain clientele, yet it had all the sumptuous designs expected from one of the very first of it's kind. The expensive furniture and decoration that would make up for the extravagant fee you had to pay to come onboard. When the passengers left their room each corridor ended in a staircase that would join to the main hall. The stairs were in a very light wood to avoid excessive weight, though painted and polished in a way that reminded gold adorned with a red carpet and perched over the stairs was an huge chandelier providing most of the light. Each side of the hall round windows showed the mountain with benches and couches to make the most of the view. On the right of the stairs, a counter made in the same gold like wood where each and anyone could ask for their favorite alcohol. Small tables and seats furnished with red cushions spread out around the room. 

The travelers were from all over Arcanum and other lands, most of them wealthy and from upper class, enough to pay a ticket to travel onboard the IFS Zephyr. The women talked about the latest fashion from the capital, Tarant, and showing off their fortune. The men were drinking wine and playing dice games or were laughing around pints of beer. Half Ogres were accompanying their gnome masters, staying in their shadows, while the latest discussed commercial treaties and how they could make the most of it to make even more money. Meanwhile men, half orcs and dwarves discussed the technologies breakthrough commenting on the zeppelin itself how it is a "work of art", a "technology jewel" where as elves and half elves argued around the use of necromancy, the powerful and controversial black magic that often seduced younger elves. Overall there was a very enthusiastic and lively atmosphere all around. 

All of a sudden there is quite a commotion near the bar.

"Half elf" the young woman stated while holding gunpoint a dwarf "or would you like me to call you a half human" 

"I beg ya pardon ?" stuttered the man clearly not expecting such a harsh reaction, he had turned as white as the menu sheet behind him. 

"I am a half elf, not an elf, this is pretty obvious if you had payed attention before being blatantly rude" she softened dangerously "and I advice that you choose your next words more wisely"

He stayed quiet probably thinking about which set of words would be more wise in this situation and gulped. She frowned and once she had decided she hade made her point she put her gun back in her holster with an overly sophisticated, and some would say over the top, spin. 

She turned round, clearly this dwarf was not one to retaliate otherwise he would have already sent a few fiery words her way, and went straight to the closest window. Perched on the bench, she could see the sky lightly patched with white clouds. They were low enough so that the clouds would not hinder the view. The half elf was very pretty with shoulder length brown hair tied up and light blue eyes, white skin and pointy ears. The two last traits had probably confused the dwarf, she clearly had inherited strongly from her elven origins. She was off to make fortune in the biggest cities of Arcanum. Her parents had spent most of their savings so that she would get her eyesight back. Thus she yearned to be able to pay them back. She was well educated and smart, being blind, she had not been to school, her parents had assigned to her tutors. Her other senses had sharpened, especially her perception, and that had been quite a blessing for her shooting abilities especially since she had regained her eyesight. 

Lost in her thoughts she was startled to hear gun shots. That was especially surprising since shooting in a zeppelin was probably the worst idea ever, she had refrained from that only a few minutes ago. Was it from outside ? She peered through the window her hands helping her to see through the glass and not a reflection of the hall. She saw flying unknown apparels with machine guns. The Zephyr was plunging suffering from the damage she could sens her insides churning. She threw herself over the counter and under the bar, the part near the stairs, she couldn't think of a stronger place to take shield and to hold herself into a crouching position. All around she could hear glass breaking, furniture falling, people screaming, and was starting to feel like the world was spinning around her. She lost consciousness at the same time the chandelier came crashing down the stairs. 

Next thing she new everything was still, she was coughing, all around rubble, dust and smoke. She tried to straighten up but every inch of her body was aching too much. So she only managed to sit herself. She couldn't see beyond 1 meter around her, all her other senses acute. Then, she heard a muffled voice, nearly indistinct in the crackling of the fire around. She managed to crawl towards the feeble sound and pulled away the debris until she unveiled what she recognized being an old gnome in poor condition. He was breathing painfully, coughing and clearly trying to muster his last energy to talk to her. 

"Help..."

"Help me please"

"Oh thank you my friend, I haven't got much time"

She hesitated trying to stop him from tiring himself too much, maybe she could help him. But he continued on his trail of thoughts clearly judging that what he had to say was more important than his own survival. 

"You must find the boy, find the boy and give him back his ring. He will know what needs to be done" he coughs "Now listen to me, we had to do it, he did unspeakable things to us and we had no choice but to do as he said. There are so few of us left but the work is almost finished and then... He'll... Ha ! You can't imagine ! He's coming back to destroy everything, everything and everyone... Please, just find the boy ! Tell him that I escaped and I came back to warn. He will know what to do. You my friend, it's all up to you" 

And with those last words he was gone the light left his eyes as he was holding his ring in her hand. She stayed immobile while she was registering what had happened, the zeppelin, the crash, the dwarf telling her about some imminent doom, she had to stay focused to avoid fainting again and probably dying of suffocation. Then out of nowhere she heard footsteps and a hooded figure appearing in the smoke. She was squinting trying to make out who was this person as she couldn't make out if it would be a friendly encounter or not, she managed to get herself on her feet, her hand very near of her gun. 

"I can't believe it...! I mean, you... And the zeppelin...! And the fire...! And the alter says that...! Do you have any idea what all of this mean?"

"What are you going on about?" well she will settle for the harmless encounter for now, except if he managed to make her head throb even more than it was currently.

The man's jaw drop open "You speak! I mean... of course you speak... what am I, a blathering idiot? Wait! What did you say? Maybe I should be writing all of this down..." He fumbles in the pockets of his robe.

She hesitated between loosing her temper and humoring him until she understood what was going on around. Clearly having an ally when she was about to collapse could be a real boon, but a crazy noisy ally? She was unsure.

"I'd like to help you out here, but I'm a bit confused." 

The man wrings his hands, obviously flustered "I'm at a loss here, I don't quite know what to do... uh... I mean you ARE the... of course you are, right? Of course you do, what sort of brainless, half-baked question is that for the uh... what do you call yourself?"

Calm down, just stay calm answering something to the effect _Am I being unclear? YOUR BABBLING IN INCOPREHENSIBLE!_ would get her nowhere, she was trying really hard to compose herself. 

"Please sir. Slow down and tell me what it is that you're saying..." yes that was a good approach all those lessons about manors would not have been in vain. 

It seemed like this time she had got through him, he calmed down a bit, his rushed voice settling in a more normal pace.

"Please, forgive me... I'm making a bloody mess of this whole affair." He takes a deep breath. "My name is Virgil, madam. And I'm new to the Panarii religion, er, your religion, and I... oh wait!" he kneels on the ground in front of you, then hesitates, as if trying to remember something "I... uh hereby dedicate, no, uhm... commit my life to the Living One. I Virgil, am at your service, madam."

She had to admit she was torn between being freaked out or endeared by this man. He seemed a decent sort though making no sense. So he was religious ? He did not quite fit the pious image she had about religious folk, and his language! He used far too many coarse words! And now he was kneeling in front of her, of all the things that could happen to one when you nearly escape death, a man kneeling and pledging his services must be on the bottom of the list. How should she react? Maybe if she is too rude he will turn ou to be a psycho, though she was feeling dizzy in the smoke so maybe she should speed things up to move to a place where she could breathe better.

"Virgil, please. You REALLY need to explain things here."

Seeing that kneeling didn't get him quite the expected reaction he got back up, brushing his knees and seeming a little embarrassed and at a loss.

"Yes, yes of course. You see.. you're him, I mean, the uh... reincarnation of... er, what's his name? I can never remember... and I'm always getting him mixed up with the other fellow... the bad one. You, uh... well, you know how all of those old elven name sound the same... heh, heh er... hmmm." 

He had a nervous laugh and glanced at her ears, probably wondering if he was insulting her on several generations talking about elven names like that. 

"I don't think I'm quite getting the gist of it, Virgil..."

"Yes... right... uh... just give me a moment here. You see... the Panarii... that's the religion that was formed around the things that he said, I mean that you said... oh, forget it... let's start at the beginning. Or THIS beginning, since there is a lot more that came before this. You are the reincarnation of a powerful elf, who the Panarii worship, and who's name is, uh..."

She felt she was nearly getting somewhere, maybe just a little encouragement.

"Yes?"

"Right... yes, the name... uh wait! I remember something! It is written in the scriptures. _The Living One will live again on wings of fire_. No wait, I think it says _reborn on wings of fire_. Oh, blood and ashes! Why do elves always have to be so dawn cryptic? Uh..."

"Do the scriptures speak of a dying gnome and a ring?" 

She was still holding the ring in her hand and showed it to him sitting in her palm. She told him about what the man had said on his dying breath.

Virgil thinks for a moment "Hmmm. I don't know about the ring. But this business about the evil one returning... as I've said, I don't know a whole lot about the Panarii prophecies, but I think you were supposed to return and fight someone evil. Bloody hell! I should know more of this..."

"If this is confusing to you, imagine how I fell" she tried to find something to rest on. 

He approached hesitantly, not sure if he was allowed, just to help her steady herself. 

"I would like to clear up your confusion, but I am new to the Panarii religion myself. I must bring you to meet my mentor, Elder Joachim. He can answer your questions. He is in Shrouded Hills, a town at the base of these mountains."

She pondered on the suggestion, she still felt that it sounded like some crazy fanatic talk, in any case she would need to join the closest town. 

"Well, let's go talk to this Elder Joachim and straighten this out" 

"The path out of here leading to down to Shrouded Hills is down the southeast. We'll stop by the Panarii Shrine on the way out... see if it makes any of this more clear." He looks around at all the carnage. "We should look for any other survivors before we leave, though. What do you think?"

"Agreed" besides she wanted to see if she had anything to salvage, she was pretty sure the little luggage she had taken with her had turned into ashes. 

Virgil let go her arm as she was steading herself. 

They both fell silent as they were looking around for any doubtful survivor. She rummaged through the rubble, taking some belongings hoping to give them back to the families or any relatives. She also picked up some metal plates and other odds and ends she could use or sell for some money. They could see some creatures around and stayed close to each other in case they were hostile. Once they had been around the crash site they paused and looked, there didn't seem anything more to do here.

Virgil startled her "uh... excuse me"

"Yes?"

"I feel like a fool but I did not ask you your name? I mean I suppose you have a name... other than THE name, well your name..." he fell silent as he was babbling again and making little sense.

She smiled and he noticed that she was truly beautiful even through the recent trials, the dust and the damaged garment "I have a name indeed. I am called Lindorïe Alàtarïel. You can call me Lin if it's simpler. And before you ask, I am a half elf and not an elf"

"Very well... Lindorïe... Lin!"

They fell silent yet again at a loss of anything to say. They were looking around the place a little further from the site registering every details such as a cave, the flora. Lindorïe was picking up some plants thinking about her headache maybe she could do something to heal herself. They noticed there were other debris that did not seem to belong to the zeppelin. They moved towards it. 

"What is this? it seems like a strange flying device, but much smaller than the blimp... I've never seen anything like it..."

"Yes... it looks very much like the machine which attacked us..."

"And isn't it an ogre amongst the wreckage? It seems very unlikely that and ogre would have the intelligence to fly such a complex device..."

"They didn't, really... they destroyed themselves in the attack..."

"Do you see the strange amulet that he's wearing? And that symbol on its face... I don't recognize it. Do you?"

"I can't say that I do" she moved cautiously towards the dead ogre to snatch the amulet and slip it in her bag. That was her only storage as she was still wearing her blue traveling dress.

"Ah. Something isn't quite right about all of this. I don't remember the, uh... scriptures talking about flying ogres and the like. We'd better get to Shrouded Hills and find Elder Joachim as soon as possible..."

She nodded "Let's do so..."

"And be careful... These wolves are none too friendly" 

They could indeed hear the wolves howling as the sun was coming down.

As there was nothing else they could do they moved on towards the altar and the route to Shrouded Hills. 

"There... the altar should clear things up for us a bit. Hmmm... it says uh... _And the spirit of Nasrudin shall be reborn on the wings of fire in hills shrouded in fog, and fight the last battle with the evil one_."

"And the evil one? Who is that?"

Virgil takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly "I'm sorry, but I don't know." Virgil chuckles "I guess we better find out, considering you're supposed to fight him..."

She thought this all religious was a bit ridiculous though as she didn't want to hurt her new found friend feelings and because he seemed to genuinely want to help she decided for a much more peaceful answer "That's probably a good idea, Virgil. Let's go..."

"Yes, of course..."

They went on through the path but only a few meters gone a man in a grey cape advanced towards them. 

"Hold there... what are you doing up here?" unlike Virgil this man seemed less inviting, something about the way he was looking at her sent her chill down her back. Though she quickly managed to gather herself.

"Who are you to ask? What are YOU doing here?"

Vigil moves just next to her a hand on her shoulder. His hood down on his head and the angle he had behing Lindorïe made it impossible for the man to know what he was up to.

Virgil whispers to her "I mean no disrespect, uh, madam... but I don't trust this bastard one bit. Bloody convenient he happened to show up just now, don't you think?" He seems to remember himself "Excuse my langage, madam"

Now was not the right time to engage conversation, but she actually preferred it when he was more outright even if it ment being a little rude. It seemed more natural than his religious side. 

"What do you recommend, Virgil?" she was answering quickly barely moving her lips. 

"I've, uh, dealt with buggers, er individuals like this before. Perhaps you'll let me talk with him a few minutes...?"

She only took a few seconds to think, maybe that would be a good way to make out who Virgil was and it was the best way for her to observe as a by stander in case she needed to act quickly "Of course, Virgil. Feel free to do what you think is best..."

"Thank you, uh... I'll take care of this." He raises his voice and moves forward "You there! What exactly are you doing up here? And what gives you the right to ask us so many questions?"

"I'm just asking a simple question what are you two doing up here? I'm from Shrouded Hills, a village not far from here, and I witnessed this terrible accident. Is it such a crime to wonder what exactly is going on?

"Oh really?" Virgil takes a stop closer. "Listen. I cam from Shrouded Hills myself. It's at least a day's journey from here." His voice gets dangerously soft "There's no war you could have traveled here that fast. I think you're lying, sir..."

"I... uh... I didn't come from Shrouded Hills just now. I was camping not far from here, and saw the blaze. Why are you questioning me? I've done you no harm..."

Virgil takes another step towards him "No, I don't think you understand. I'M asking the questions here... and I don't like your answers. I'm going to ask you one more time... WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

As he did so, Lindorïe put her hand on the grip of her gun, finger on the trigger in case things got messy or at least as a warning.

A cold look comes across the man's face. "I don't recommend you speak to me that way, friend. I've just asked a question, and I'm expecting an answer." He looks at her then back to Virgil "We can make this simple, or more difficult..."

Virgil smiles, thinly. "Oh, I think difficult is the best way, sir. I find that there's fewer questions afterwards." He clenches and unclenches his fists "I'm ready to begin this discussion whenever you are..."

Lindorïe takes her gun out of the holster and does a few technical movements as if preparing to shoot. Virgil being totally oblivious to her doing. 

The man seems unsure what to do. There's fear in his eyes "Perhaps this is a discussion we'll have later, friend. I am sure that this issue will be resolved in no time." He looks at her, nodding. In his eyes, a burning hatred. "Good day to you madam." 

"Uh... yes. Good day to you then..." she tries to conceal how amused she is and he runs away in no time he is nowhere to be seen.

"That was close" Virgil is visibly shaken

She moves closer to him and with a swift movement puts her gun back at her hip.

"What do you mean, Virgil? He was obviously scared of you..."

"That man very well could have killed us both. Believe me... I've, uh, seen his kind before..."

"So why did you provoke him?"

"It was all bluster. I'm no bloody warrior, but sometimes you have to be able to act the part. You learn such things on the... well, it's just something I've learned. Fear is a powerful weapon." He turns to her "Something is very wrong here... I think we'd best get out of here as soon as possible..."

"Let's go then" she moves forward then pauses and turn round she can tell he is still shaken, she moves towards him and put her hand on his arm "Virgil you did great, this guy stood no chance against the two of us" and she gives him a beautiful and reassuring smile.

Virgil is taken aback by her reaction and slightly blushes. He follows her as she's going down the path and is looking at her map.

************ BONUS**

In the cave near the crash site.

"Please help-me"

The spirit appears to be in great pain. "Please I beg of you... the pain..."

"What happened to you"

"I was... cursed by... evil... priest. my name was Charles Brehgö... my friend and I... asked only for something to eat... somme sustenance... we were poor, wandering... and he cursed us... my friend cursed with madness... attacked me... killed me... the pain... I am cursed to be held to this realm, unable to be released... please... I need your help..."

"What is it that you would have me do?"

"Need to kill priest... Arbalah... he lives here." He points at your map "Only his... death will free me..."

Something is off she thinks she should probe a bit more "I don't know, what will you give me for doing this?"

"I... know of this treasure... buried for years..."

Riiight you don't get much more dubious (If you know of this treasure, why were you poor?"

"We had taken an oath of poverty... we were monks..."

"I'm not certain I believe you, but I will do this for you, regardless"

"Please, hurry... free me from my pain"

After hearing Arbahla's side of the story how they had ransacked his house and killed his family. She had gone back to Charles Brehgö to obtain his friend's house and obtain the place where they could get the artifact back. 

"I, uh, need to talk to the "friend" that killed you..."

"Hahahaaaagh... the pain..." he composes himself. "So, you spoke with Arbalah... instead... of killing him... bravo... my friend. I applaud you..."

She raises her eyebrows and in a firm tone "Tell me where Fahrkus is!"

"Why should I... tell... you that?... I will still be here... for eternity..."

"I convinced Arbalah to release you if you help me."

"You wouldn wouldn't you?... If there is one... thing... about you noble... types... is that you'll do the right, thing, even... it it kills you... very well... anything to be release from this... pain..." he points to a location on your map "Fahrkus is there"

"Thank you. By the way, I lied... you still get to rot here forever!"

He yells curses while she leaves the cave. Virgil looks at her "remind me to never get on your bad side."

At Simon's Fahrkus shack.

"How are you, old friend?"

"Are you Fahrkus?"

This surly looking fellow appraises you, suspiciously "Who wants to know? What are you doing in my..." he looks around "...house?"

"I have come to warn you of a curse that has been placed on you" 

"Wuh... what are you t...talking about? What c...curse?" the look on his face would make anyone's day.

Lindorïe smiles "Arbalah cursed you and Brehgo. Your spirit is trapped here."

"That damned priest! T...that must be what I heard as I was running from the cave. Brehgo's g...ghost!"

"Give me the artifact and Arbalah will remove the curse"

"Here! Here it is! Please, bring it back to him, quickly!" He hurriedly hands you the artifact.

"Thank you. Good day, sir."

She moves away.

"Do you lie as a rule" asks Virgil 

"Only with scoundrels" She smiles at him "hopefully this has taught him a lesson and he will o some good for a change. I did not wish to kill more than necessary"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a first version of the intro of this fanfic in 2007 (in French) and since I have always felt I should try and give it a go. So well why not ? In any case I will be able to improve my English so who am I to complain ?  
> I will try to be true to my very first version in this first chapter.  
> Oh and by the way part of the texts come straight from the game, because it is an awesome game. I hope it will make you want to play it or to play it again most likely :)  
> Am I the only one who LOVES the first crazy encounter with Virgil ?  
> BTW Lindorïe inherits of part of the background of Ke'ree Melange (I just happen to have decided to make a similar one) and the Miracle Operation background, a good background for persuasive / gunslinger characters.


End file.
